


The Black Moon Backfire (SVFOE-Tomco)

by Anxious_Ace



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Blood Moon Ball, Cute Tom Lucitor, Demon Marco Diaz, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Ace/pseuds/Anxious_Ace
Summary: ***The first few chapters are based on and inspired by May No Man Tear Asunder by SonofCalypso please read their story it is amazing. I highly recommend.***The Black Moon has declared the marriages of demons for eons. It is arranged that Star and Tom are to be married under the black moon. Marco is forced into Star’s place, expecting the moon to reject him as a human. What happens when he accidentally gets married to his crush? Star’s plan backfires big time.





	1. Blood Moon Backfire

I didn’t like him. I didn’t like him. I didn’t like him. Okay, maybe I did. But he doesn’t like me.. well I don’t know anymore. He’s my best friend, I can’t ruin that. 

“Please? Please? Oh pleaseeeee, Marco! Please take my place at the wedding?” Star pleaded, on her knees staring up at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes. Those damn eyes that I always end up giving in to. 

“I don’t know..” I trailed off with a sigh, Star grabbing my hands and tugging on them as she continued pleading. This black moon was supposed to be more powerful than the blood moon; it was supposed to be some eternal bond that couldn’t be broken.

“Come on, the Black Moon will never accept you as Tom’s mate. You’re human and he’s half demon. It hasn’t chosen a mewman and a Lucitor for decades. But I know if I go it’s going to shine that light and I can’t do that. I know it’s for the kingdoms, but we just broke up. I don’t want to be queen of Mewni and the Underworld. I love Tom, I just… I cant marry him,” Star paused to try and think things through. “I promise the moon would never choose you for Tom. Just do this for me, please. I don’t want to get married, Marco. And when the moon rejects you, run off crying and I’ll be there to get you. Nobody will ever know it wasn’t me.”

“I guess..” I reluctantly gave in, rubbing my eyes. “If you’re certain this moon will reject me, Star.” 

It hurt a little, thinking that I would never have a chance with him. But it was for the best, right? Tom deserved the best partner to stand beside him. He deserves so much more than he’s gotten, and sadly I’m not that. I’m not good enough for him. He’s sweet, thoughtful, handsome…

“Marco! Pay attention this is important,” Star said, snapping me back into reality. She picked up the long white gown, holding it up against my chest with a grin. “Now let’s get you ready for this wedding.”

I stared in the mirror as Star finished zipping the dress, shocked at how well it fit. I mean Star has small breasts and we are a similar size but seriously? This dress looked like it was made for me. The pattern was very intricate and I vaguely remember her mentioning that it was handcrafted by fairies for weeks. The train fell a good five feet behind me. The veil covered my face completely and you couldn’t tell who was under it, which was good considering I looked nothing like Star in the face. The veil was as delicate as the dress, and as white. A crown of flowers sat on top, with small butterflies moving around the crown constantly. I pulled on the long white lace gloves that matched everything perfectly.

“God, you look perfect! They’ll never know it wasn’t me.” Star exclaimed, shoving a bouquet of purple, white, and dark red roses in my hands before shoving me into a portal. It landed me inside the church, doors to the steeple in front of me, I could hear people inside. She was gone before I could turn back to her. With a deep breath I pushed open the massive doors, everyone stood and turned toward me. They all looked so happy. God, this better work. 

I took another deep breath and started walking to the dark music that played. I kept with the beat, avoiding looking at anyone too closely. It seemed like an eternity until I was at the alter where Tom stood. He was dressed in a suit that matched the roses, and he looked nervous. He was so beautiful. It was hard not to like him when he could easily be so stunning. He didn’t even know how gorgeous he was. He still thought he deserved nothing. I could never believe that, nor could I ever agree. 

“You look beautiful, Star.” Tom reached out his hand toward me and I happily took it, glad to have something to focus on other than my own bubbling anxiety. I could be killed if anyone found out. There could be a war between Mewni and the Underworld. The place itself was beautiful. The color scheme was carried throughout and tied it all together. It would be truly beautiful if I wasn’t so nervous. It was hard to think that Tom was the same person as he was a few years ago. He had grown and changed so much; it made me mad almost that Star turned him down. He improved for her, and she still didn’t give him a true chance. They were different, I know but it still wasn’t fair. Tom had been so considerate and romantic, and Star just didn’t reciprocate the feelings. What would happen when he almost gets rejected by Star again now?

I glanced up at the massive window in the ceiling, it was to show the black moon no doubt and if it would approve or disapprove of the marriage. It had to disapprove, I was human and certainly not good enough for the prince of the Underworld. He would be king in less than a few months. Just as Star would become queen. And I’ll be left on Earth to figure out my own life. What was I going to do without Star or Tom? My best friends..

“The Black Moon is all knowing and all powerful. It has made or broken demon vows for centuries. It has never been wrong, and never will be. It’s choices are always for the best, even if we may not be happy with the decision. We look to the moon now to join these two souls in an unbreakable bond for the sake of the unity of our two kingdoms. They shall be together, tied by the unchanging love in their hearts for each other. Let us see what the almighty Black Moon has decided.” The priest, a demon, spoke as everyone listened in silence before staring at the window. The moon was in place at that moment before turning into a massive eye, a single red diamond in the middle of a black circular void. It stared right down into my soul, reading me and seeing everything I had done, seeing who I was. I felt completely vulnerable, as if I was naked in a massive crowd.

My eyes moved to look at Tom as his red eyes met my own brown ones. Just then his eyes started glowing white as a black light shined down on us. My mouth fell open as I realized the moon hadn’t rejected us. No! No! No! This wasn’t happening! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Where was Star? 

The light engulfed us, it felt like a buzz of energy around me. It reminded me of the feeling I would get when I used magic; it was that same swirling of power. It felt like a snake grabbed my arm tightly and was making me hold onto the demon more. Like the hold I had on his hand hadn’t been strong enough. A burning sensation started on my ring finger, and I was too shocked to even feel the pain. A intricate ring was seemingly tattooed there now. I could see the matching design on Tom’s finger. After that was done, the tight grip on my arm released. My attention was shifted to my dress as it started turning black instead of the white lace it had been. Even the veil became black, the flowers wilting and thorns sticking out of the crown. My gaze shifted back to Tom as his tux turned black as well, a crown of thorns and dead roses placed perfectly in between his horns. 

“The Black Moon has chosen! You may now kiss the bride! All hail the newly weds!” The priest exclaimed as the church erupted in applause. I could see the caution on Tom’s face as he moved to grab the veil. As soon as it was taken off my head, the crowd fell silent and I was yanked back through the portal. I hit the floor with a thud, watching the portal close with Tom staring at me, clutching the veil. Fire started to engulf the veil. What just happened? This wasn’t real. There was no way that happened. I just got married? I had just been chosen to be with Tom for the rest of our lives? How was this possible?


	2. Missing Royal

“What the hell, Moon!” Dave screamed, face to face with Queen Butterfly. He was fuming, luckily he wasn’t an elemental demon or a demon at all so he couldn’t burn the chapel down.

“I didn’t know-“ Moon started but was cut off by Dave.

“Your daughter pulls shit like this all the time! You didn’t think to keep an eye on her or check under the veil before the wedding?”

Moon stayed silent, not having an argument against that. Star did come up with dozens of plans but she didn’t think her daughter was this stupid.

“This. Is. War! All thanks to your future queen. She has made a joke of this peace treaty! How dare she force Marco to take her place, and embarrass Tom like that? Tom didn’t choose him, we had an arrangement that Star would be wed to him.”

“Wait! Please, can we talk this out? A war would be devastating on both parties, and we’ve had eons of peace. Maybe we could just say it was Star, and then-“

“Just pretend Star and Tom were eternally bonded when we all saw Marco before he was taken away. Not to mention they’re magically bound now, thanks to Star. I should behead her for kidnapping a member of the royal family.”

“Dave, please! Please! I’ll talk to Star, she’ll bring Marco back unharmed. Just don’t declare a war over this.”

“Fine! You have twenty four hours, Moon. If Marco isn’t returned to the Underworld unharmed, there will be a declaration of war against Mewni.” By the time Dave turned around, Tom was gone and there stood a devastated Wrathmelior. She was angry, not that it was Marco but that Star had seemingly agreed to the wedding. If only she told Tom beforehand. How hurt he must be, thought Wrathmelior.

—elsewhere—

I didn’t have time to react before Star started rampaging and tearing apart her room in a panic. I watched her for a second before my finger started to burn again. I noticed small black light radiating from the ring. It seemed to stay in the same direction no matter where I moved it.

“I can’t believe that the stupid binding actually happened! It doesn’t make sense! You’re just a boy in a dress who has no royal blood! I was positive that the moon would just say no and that would be the end of it. Kudos to The Black Moon for being accepting but come on! I’m so so so sorry, Marco. I never would’ve asked you to take my place if I thought this would happen, you have to believe me.”

She’s more worried than me. I just don’t know what to do. Was the bond really unbreakable? Will I move to the Underworld? Will I see my parents ever again? What if Tom doesn’t want me? How will Tom have an heir? Am I even good enough to rule with Tom? Am I even good enough for Tom?

“I’ve got it! We can run away, Eclipsa can hide us with some spell. Then we can move from dimension to dimension so they won’t be able to catch us! We would just have to keep moving and change our names and change our appearance. Eventually we might run out of realms but then we could start over. We could do it for eternity and then maybe everyone will forget about the bonding and Tom will marry someone else.” Star rambled, shoving clothes half-hazardously into a suitcase from under her bed. I ran my hand over the lace fabric of the dress, not moving from where I sat on the floor. The black glimmered blue in the light and it was beautiful. I stood up and grabbed Star by the shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll just go to the Underworld and talk things out with Tom.” I suggested, though she shook her head rapidly; blond hair disheveled from her panic.

“No! It’s not okay! This is all my fault. I never should’ve made you go in my place. We have to go to your house and get your stuff and then we can get out of here and leave both kingdoms behind.”

“No, Star. We are not running, you’ll be a criminal. They’ll behead you and then I’ll never forgive myself. I’ll be a prisoner of the Underworld. The whole situation is shitty but we just have to deal with the consequences. It’ll be fine.” I affirmed, hugging her tightly before the mirror started ringing. It was Star’s mom.

“Answer it, I need some air,” I replied, opening the balcony and staring up at the golden moon. I heard Star answer the call and Moon screeching. I leaned on the railing, dress moving with the light breeze. The purple night sky looked beautiful, stars sprinkled here and there. Everything seemed to fade away as I was engulfed by my thoughts.

The moon was always right, huh? Why me? It chose me to be with Tom, but why? How was I special? I wasn’t worthy of the prince of hell. I wasn’t even worthy of Star. My poor best friends. Tom would be stuck with me when he hadn’t wanted me at all. Eternal love. Maybe the moon was wrong and just thought I was Star, that thing could see right through me though.

“What am I gonna do?” I ask to no one in particular. I glanced back in the room where Star was sobbing on the floor. As much as my heart yearned to comfort her I wasn’t sure how. I couldn’t say things would be okay because, would they?

“Am I eternal now?” I asked, a sudden thought passing through me. Tom was immortal, did that mean I was immortal now? Dave Lucitor was immortal, so maybe I am. What if Tom doesn’t want me and I have to live with that for centuries? All of the Lucitor family tree he heard of only died if they were killed or their immortality was taken. Am I going to become a demon? Humans can’t survive in the Underworld. I couldn’t rule the Underworld if I couldn’t live there. Did I want to live there?

I felt someone behind me, assuming it was Star I didn’t move. I stiffened when arms slid around my waist, pulling me against a hard chest. Energy buzzed through me the moment that the person touched me. I turned around, staring up at Tom. I sat my hands on his chest and swallowed hard. He looked back down at me, eyes glowing red and grip around me tightening.

“I found you,” Tom whispered before a column of flames surrounded us. I started to push away as we fell and he kept his strong grip. It felt like a never ending roller coaster, but before I could open my mouth to speak or protest we stood in an all too familiar room. The most shocking part was that the fire had no effect, I could feel the heat but it didn’t burn. I finally pushed Tom off and was pulled back to him by a spiral of fire.

I wasn’t sure why I was trying to get away, but I didn’t have a clear enough head to think. All I could think was that I needed space before I confessed my feelings and made things awkward. 


	3. How Dare She!

-Flashback-

I was sprawled across my bed, blaring Love Sentence, and procrastinating on my boring trigonometry homework. Seriously, when will I ever need to know trig? I fight monsters most of the time; when I’m not daydreaming about a certain lilac-skinned demon. It was hard not to find Tom attractive. He was easily charming and seemingly suave at all times. I knew better, I’ve seen him at his worst moments. His insecurities were what devastated me the most. He thought he wasn’t good enough for Star! And it was the other way around, boy, I love my best friend but she can be selfish sometimes.

My door being thrown open, Tom stomping in, half on fire with makeup running down his face, pulled me from where I had been staring mindlessly at my textbook.

“You look like shit, what happened?” I blurted, to which he rolled all his eyes at me and dumped himself beside me on my bed. I watched as he shoved all my school work off my bed with fire before he pulled me by my shoulders to lay in his lap. He started almost aggressively running his fingers through my hair.

This wasn’t even close to the first time this had happened. In fact, each fight Tom seemed to get in with Star—they had been fighting a lot since they started dating again, the princess forcing him through insane hoops to please her— ended up with him comforting the demon in whatever way he could. Mostly from letting him use him as a stress relief like Marshmallow while he vented about his issues. It saved a lot of charred homework.

The longer that they stayed together, the calmer that Tom grew. Eventually the flames were put out and the petting turned slow and pleasant. I could fall asleep to this. Tom’s gentle touch accompanied by this silence.

“I broke up with Star.” My eyes popped open the second the statement hit my ears, mouth falling open. His eyes were unfocused, staring down at me but not seeing me.

“What!?”

“You know how frustrating she’s been lately. And we talked, but I realized that she doesn’t love me. I love her too much, and we just never would’ve worked out. I need to stop pining and falling to my knees in order to make her happy.”

“I’m sorry, Tom,” was all I could think to say. A small part of me was happy. Good on him for realizing he deserved better; he deserved someone to love him just as much as he loved them. And god, did I wish that could be me.

“It gets worse..” Tom paused, tugging on my hair lightly before he shook his head and let go completely. “Our parents have signed this arrangement, they did it weeks ago a while after we started dating again.. well we’re supposed to get married.”

“No! What!?” I blurted, sitting up and looking him in his crimson eyes. His eyes shifted to his lap instead. “They can’t-“

“They can, Marco. We’re royals.” Tom chuckled sadly, running a hand through his hair. “It’s this black moon wedding. It’s supposed to be unbreakable and stronger than any dimension or force ever, it bonds two souls. There’s so many small details but that’s the gist of it. And I’m worried. I have to go along with this but what if this moon decides that we do make a good couple? I don’t want to be stuck with someone who hates me—who doesn’t wanna be married for the rest of my life.”

It was tough. This wedding wasn’t only for love, it was for their kingdoms. It would guarantee peace and unite them. It would put an end to this ridiculous, and frankly hypocritical, monster issue on Mewni. It was for their people, and there was no getting out of it. My heart sank at the idea of Tom being forced to marry Star. She would do anything possible to destroy the bond while he would feel like a used napkin.

“Look, that’s not gonna happen. We’ll figure something else out, we always do, right? I promise you won’t be stuck unloved for life. You deserve the world, Tom, don’t forget that.” I promised, though, I couldn’t guarantee it one hundred percent. This moon was supposed to be all knowing so why would it pair two incompatible people together? It wouldn’t which meant Star and Tom wouldn’t be married.

-Present-

“How did you find me?” I blurted, head spinning from both the portal to hell and the man gripping him so tightly.

“Seriously, Marco? We’re bonded and you wondered how I found you? I followed this little thing. Glad to know you weren’t concerned about finding me at all,” Tom said, clearly angry and briefly showing me the ring on his finger that seemed to have a black source reaching toward me. What the hell was I supposed to say? I barely knew what to do with myself! I hadn’t really thought about looking for Tom; I thought he was angry with me.

“Tom, please I-“ I was cut off by Tom, fire closing my mouth as his eyes seemed to only grow more frustrated. His grip tightened as he pulled me closer, flush against his chest and forcing me to look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to hear it right now. Do you know how much danger Star put you in?” Tom asked, scoffing and shaking his head. “Had the moon rejected you, it would’ve burnt you to a crisp. Why? Because you’re human or _were_. Not to mention if anyone found out before the moon chose you, you would’ve been killed or eaten or both! And all Star cared about was getting out of an arranged marriage, how selfish!”

The longer he spoke the more I realized the anger wasn’t directed at me, it was at Star for putting me in this situation. The longer that I was held by Tom, the calmer I grew. He seemed to calm down more, even if he was upset about Star. The fire disappeared after he started speaking. He cared about me? He was worried that I would be killed… I guess I was his best friend, but why would he get that angry? I mean I can almost be killed on the daily.

“Then again, Star is always so selfish. She expects everyone to be pulled along into her plans. I can’t believe I changed for her. Then again, I stopped trying to force our relationship a long time ago.” Tom scoffed, loosening his grip on me and shaking his head. “She almost started a war, you know that? She betrayed my parents; I don’t think the relationship with Mewni will ever be the same! She ruined eons of peace, all for what? So that she wouldn’t have to grow up and become queen! I’m not that bad of a guy, right? And then she had the nerve to pull you away after the moon declared us married. What for? So she could plot to run away with you. She didn’t even ask you what you wanted!”


	4. Stupid Star

What if I wanted to run away? I didn’t, but the thought crossed my mind at his comment. If I had wanted to run away then I wouldn’t have been lurking on the balcony. I would put up runes and whatever else to ward off creatures. God, what do I want?

-flashback-

I sighed loudly in frustration, having lost the sixth game of Mario Kart. I stared at my controller as I caught Tom staring at me.

“What if we ran away?” Tom asked, and as I looked at him I knew he was dead serious. The wedding was in a week now. I have been hanging out with the lilac demon everyday to try and help him relieve stress. We had played almost every video game Tom owned, which was a lot considering he was a prince.

“Tom, I don’t think that’s a great solution,” I pointed out, laughing sadly. I ran a hand through my brown hair and considered his question. It would be nice to run away.

God, be with the demon everyday and traveling through dimensions? Sounded like a dream. It would solve most of our worries. I wouldn’t have to stress about what will happen in a few months after I graduate and my best friends leave to take over for their parents. Tom wouldn’t have to go through with this doomed wedding. He wouldn’t have to worry about Star leaving or using dark magic to attempt to break the bond. It would just be two best friends roaming through realms.

“It’s just a lose-lose situation. If Star shows up and the moon accepts then I’m married for eternity to stubborn Star who refuses to be tied down. If Star shows up and the moon rejects then I have to risk not becoming king and seek out a different mate. Who knows how long until I could find someone who likes me, let alone the moon accepts! If Star doesn’t show up there’s going to be a war within minutes.”

“If only our lives weren’t so complicated… since you have to be married before you’re crowned then who would’ve you picked instead of Star?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the other boy as his cheeks turned a pink and almost started smoking a little.

“Oh- I, um, I didn’t really think about it.. I always knew that Star didn’t want to be married or queen. She’s going along with all this for Mewni and her parents. If I had to choose someone, I don’t know.. I’m not dating him or even sure if he likes guys. So I guess I would’ve picked him and prayed he didn’t hate me after. We’re really compatible, we get along and he is one of the only people who can calm me down.. I just don’t know if he likes me that way,” Tom spoke, staring at the floor and fumbling with his controller.

My heart sunk the longer I listened to him. Who was this guy that Tom liked? Did I meet him? I didn’t know of anyone who could calm Tom down so quickly. Did he not trust me enough to tell me who this guy was or introduce us? I thought we were best friends but there’s this stranger he has a crush on. I didn’t want to imagine Tom marrying someone else. Someone who was better for him, who treated him right, someone who wasn’t me.

“If you’re so compatible and get along so well, why wouldn’t he like you?” I asked with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck. “You’re gorgeous, considerate, shockingly sweet, romantic, and overall one of the best people I’ve ever met. If this wedding with Star doesn’t workout, maybe you should ask him to marry you. I bet you he would surprise you and say yes.” Tom’s cheeks were almost the color of a thirteen year old scene kid’s hair, and he was looking at me incredulously. After a moment he blinked and nodded, smiling almost to himself.

“You’re right. Thanks, Marco. You’re the best.” Tom commented, it was my turn to blush as my cheeks turned red. “I’ll ask him if the wedding screws up, which it’s bound to. Now, ready for round seven? You might win this time.”

I laughed, picking up the controller and rolling my eyes fondly. For the first time since I heard about the wedding I was almost hoping it worked out. Then I wouldn’t have to admit that I was jealous of this mystery boy.

“Oh, you’re on!”

-present- 

I hadn’t considered that maybe this Black Moon would be angry that Star pulled a switch-er-ooo and kill the mortal impersonating the princess of Mewni. I didn’t know anything more than what Tom mentioned about the moon. I thought it was a harmless accept or reject. What if I had been incinerated beside my best friend? He would have to watch me be burned to ashes just so that Star wouldn’t have the small chance of being his wife. Man, I was gonna scream at her the next time I saw her. She really almost made Tom go through that!

I did know about how many of the demons in Tom’s kingdom loved to eat humans who managed to get into the Underworld. Which was why if he ever visited Tom, the boy had four guards around at all times especially if I was alone for more than five seconds. I knew I heard quite a few comments from demons the one day Tom took me on a tour. I didn’t think about what could happen if someone realized I wasn’t Star. I didn’t even consider if I could get caught. I just took Star’s word for it and let her throw me to the wolves. Which, was incredibly dangerous. I realize that Tom had a right to be angry, even if his anger seemed a little extra than usual.

I took a step back from Tom, crossing my arms and pretending I didn’t miss the warmth and buzz of energy between us.

“You’re right, okay, Tom?! I’m sorry. I didn’t think it through and I didn’t know the length of the danger Star put me in.” I admitted, kicking the heels off my aching feet and walking to sit on the bed. I ran my hand over the silk blanket, sighing lightly as I tried to think of what else to say. “She begged me to do it. And she swore up and down that there was no chance that it would accept the marriage. Her and I had no idea that I would be barbecued if the moon rejected me.”

“Star doesn’t know shit about demonic traditions! She doesn’t pay attention to anything especially history and you know that! The Black Moon is one of, if not, the most important traditions. She put you in harms way so that she could weasel her way out of her responsibilities. There still may be a war! Maybe if she had mentioned the idea to me she would realize how dangerous her little stunt was. But why would she tell me? I was only the other person supposed to get married, and the one person I care about most in this fucking dimension was nearly cremated in front of my goddamn eyes! God, I wanna burn off her fucking face right now. How could she be so stupid! So careless! And she has the nerve to say you’re her best friend! Yet she has no regard for your safety or wellbeing! I mean seriously!”

I watched the demon prince pace back and forth across the room, eyes back to glowing completely white with anger. _The one person I care about most in this fucking dimension was nearly cremated in front if my goddamn eyes!_ Me? I was the person Tom cared about the most? Why? Is that why the moon accepted us? I wasn’t nearly as mad at Star as Tom was. Tom had never been this protective of me before, was it to do with the bond?

“Tom-“ I said as calmly as I could manage, starting not to feel so good. It reminded me of the times I got a severe virus. I would run a fever so high I hallucinated somethings and couldn’t focus. Then I ended up projectile vomiting and sleeping for a full day. I wasn’t sure why I felt so sick, I mean I was just fine. Maybe it was from me sitting down?

“The worst part is she knew how I felt about you and forced you into the wedding! I mean obviously I’m thankful because you’re not dead and I have a husband that I actually can love. But she tricked you! You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, which is not what you wanted! God, we should have just run away like I mentioned last week, then we wouldn’t have this mess. She threw you at me when you’re in love with someone else! Now you’re stuck loving me—Marco? Marco, are you okay!?” Tom’s voice sounded warped and far away. I had stood up and the room was seemingly swinging like a pendulum.

“Uh, Tom,” I started, the words sounding distorted to my ears as my sight grew blurry. Tom was a purple blob as the rest of the room was red and black splotches. Everything turned black and my limbs felt heavy like they each had fifty pound weights on them. Kind of like trying to run underwater, the resistance making you ten times slower. 

“Marco?!”


	5. Demon Dreams

_I groaned as I slowly opened my heavy eyes, feeling like I had been hit by a bus. Everything hurt and I didn’t have energy. I stood up, looking around. It was all complete darkness._

_“Uh, hello?” I called out, voice a bit hoarse and echoing off the walls. I shook my head some, looking down and seeing my clothes had changed. When did I change clothes? It looked so familiar, where was this outfit from? Oh right! Dìa de los Muertos last year._

_“Marcooooooo,” a familiar voice sung, I looked around confused. I started walking toward the direction of the noise. Something still felt strange, even if I was starting to feel better._

_“Marco, I need you to do something for me!” Star called, though, I still couldn’t see her. My eyebrows furrowed together as I kept walking._

_“Uh, what?” I asked, pausing as she appeared out of nowhere. She stood in front of me in a pink one shoulder dress, hair up like she was going to a ball._

_“Give Tom back to me, he doesn’t love you.” She giggled, grinning from ear to ear. It was almost sickening, just how big her smile was. Something was off. Tom doesn’t love me?_

_“You’re the one who made me go through with the wedding!” I pointed out, getting a bit angry. Who was she to decide if he loved me? Who was she to ask for me to give him up!_

_“Marcooooo don’t you love me! Do this for me! Just break the bond, give me Tom.” Something was off with her voice, it sounded kind of robotic. I clenched my fists._

_“No! I’ve had enough of you, Star. You’re my best friend and I love you but I’m not in love with you.” I admitted, feeling like a weight lifted off my chest. “I’m in love with Tom.”_

_I watched as she raised her wand, but before she could blast me with magic green started glowing in my hands. I raised one arm and aimed at her, watching as a beam of green hit her, knocking her back. It burned like fire but it wasn’t. I looked down at my hands in shock. What was going on? Star disappeared and I kept walking down the dark room._

_“Marco,” I jumped when torches started lighting on the walls of the room like a walkway. I saw something at the end and rushed over to it. A tapestry was draped over it, and I ripped it off to reveal a mirror that went from the top of the wall to the bottom. I stepped back, gasping at the sight in the mirror._

_“Who—what’s going on!?” I blurted, horrified at the reflection on the mirror. It was me, but not really. I slowly turned around, watching myself in the mirror._

_My eyes were completely blacked out with green irises in them, if you looked close enough there was still brown lurking just around the green. I curiously lifted my hand and the green magic poured out again, my eyes glowing with the energy. It looked like fire, but it had skulls and things within it. Souls. They were souls._

_I raised both my hands to my head, shivering as my fingers ran over horns. They weren’t like Tom’s, Tom had tan bull horns and I quite admired them. These were black ram horns, they curled back whereas Tom’s stuck out to the side and upward. I wondered if his horns were this sensitive. I turned to the side, gasping quietly. Massive wings stuck out from my back, a mix between a bat and what I figured angel wings looked like. They were massive, solid black wings but when I turned they reflected more of a blue tint, same with his horns. A pointed tail matched the wings, making me question if Tom had a tail and why I haven’t seen it. It was as well black with a blue tint._

_I moved closer to the mirror, staring into my own eyes. What the hell? How did this happen? I wasn’t sure if I loved it or I hated it. On one hand I looked badass, on the other hand it was new. I tried moving my wings, folding them and opening them. I figured out I could hide them or make them disappear if I wanted to. I felt arms snake around my waist, a chest pressed against my back. I shifted my gaze up in the mirror, looking back at Tom. He was smiling, eyes looking down at me._

_“God, you’re gorgeous,” Tom commented, chuckling lightly and leaning down closer to me. The smile that painted his lilac face was undeniably bright, it could light up any part of the Underworld. I can’t believe that smile is because of me. “Look so good for me, Marco.”_

-

I sat straight up in bed, screaming out in pain. My back was the worst of the pain, it was like two light posts were shoved through my chest. I blinked and slowly caught my breath, realizing I had been in a cold-sweat. My body felt like I was on fire or bathing in it. Was I still dreaming?

“Fuck, I can’t deal with this right now!” I heard Tom yell from wherever he was in another room. I cautiously laid back down on the pile of pillows, glancing around the room briefly. It wasn’t Tom’s bedroom, it was unfamiliar. I kicked off the layers of blankets, assuming that contributed to the heat I was feeling.

“Oh, Marco, are you okay? I heard you scream,” Tom said, rushing over to sit beside me. His eyes seemed to widen in shock as he stared down into my eyes. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, heh, sorry. I guess I had a strange dream.. I’m in a lot of pain,” I admitted, feeling my cheeks warm even more. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked me over. What’s wrong?

“Shit,” I blinked as I watched Tom stand up, shaking his head in disbelief. What? Before I could ask he carefully pulled me to sit up, ignoring the way I winced at the movement. Before I could say anything his hands went to my hair instead, moving my head around. It reminded me of a physical at the doctor’s office or when your parents were really worried about you. His mouth opened and closed a few times as though he wanted to say something. “Marco, um, well, fuck.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” I ask, panic shooting through my body. The way he looked, shocked, what happened? Was I that sick? Did I look dead? Did I do something wrong? Why am I in this room? Who was Tom yelling at before? Why was I in so much pain?

“I don’t know how to explain. Just calm down, okay? I need to go find..” Tom practically ran from the room, disappearing before I could ask anything else. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he didn’t just tell me. I slowly stood up, stretching and carefully gripping onto the bed post as I did. I didn’t feel that bad, the world wasn’t spinning now. How long had I been out? What happened?

The longer I stood up, the more I seemed to wake up. The pain in my back became a dull throb and I was only a little lightheaded. I walked from the room, looking around. The corridors all looked the same. Tall walls made of a deep purple with red or white accents here and there. What I noticed were the guards, standing outside my door and then every hundred feet. When I looked at one of the guards he bowed and took a step to the side, looking off… scared? Why would they be scared of me? The other guard did the same and as I walked the guards kept bowing and looking terrified. Was there something on my face? Was it because of the bonding? I guess I was going to rule beside the king eventually.

“What the fuck did you do!”

“I didn’t fucking do anything! The Black Moon did it!”

“Like I’m going to believe that! You probably just wanted to make him your science project!”

“For the last time, I care about him more than anything. Why the hell would I put him in this situation?!”

“So he could be more like you! To make him more attractive to you!”

“I already found him attractive before! I didn’t do this, I would never do something like this without his permission.”

I looked down at my ring and smiled, remembering that it had a certain way to find his soulmate. I started walking in the direction my ring lead me, humming quietly to myself. I tried to pretend not to see the guards. My heart ached, I missed Tom? I wanted to wrap myself around him and stay like that. I wanted to run my hands through his baby pink hair and make his lilac skin turn red. I really wanted to be held by him and go to sleep. I blinked at my thoughts, raising an eyebrow. Since when did Tom and I do things like that? We don’t, so why did I have the urge to? Was it just my crush sinking into my head?

“Awe the demon has some manners and feelings, warms my fucking heart.”

“Get out! I can’t deal with you anymore. You’re mad at me, when you’re the dumbass who risked his life for your own gain. I’m fuming at you, the only reason I haven’t thrown you out is because I thought you’d have a way to tell him that he’s a fucking demon.”

“I’m tired of people blaming me for this. He’s fine! He’s alive! Maybe if you just sucked it up and thanked me you’d feel better!”

“It’s your fault! Thanked you? Thanks, Star, for tricking someone into a eternal marriage they would’ve never wanted any part of otherwise. Just fucking leave!”

“I’ve said I was sorry hundreds of times today! What more do you want from me?! You got the boy of your dreams without having to get on one knee and propose to him. Admit it, if I had offered this plan a week ago you would’ve agreed! You’re pissed that I was right about the two of you. Poor Tom, boohoohoo, my husband turned into a demon to be with me because of some cosmic being.”

“You’re insufferable! GET OUT! LEAVE BEFORE I BURN YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF.”

“What’s insufferable is standing here listening to your ungrateful temper tantrum. You’ll fucking thank me later. How about this, dumbass! This moon doesn’t make mistakes and picked both of you to be soulmates. Doesn’t sound like he didn’t have feelings for you before! Not that I understand why he does, you’re a fuckup.”

“REALLY?! SO ARE YOU, AND AT ONE POINT YOU DID LIKE ME. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE SAYING IM A FUCKUP, DO WE NEED TO GO THROUGH THE MISTAKES YOU HAVE MADE?! I AM BY NO MEANS PERFECT BUT I LISTEN TO MY PARENTS; I ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION AND LEARN HOW TO BE A GOOD KING. I ACTUALLY CHANGED FOR THE BETTER, BUT YOU ARE STILL THE SAME STUCK UP, SPOILED BRAT YOU WERE FOUR YEARS AGO! GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. KINGDOM.”

“THIS ISN’T OVER LUCITOR.”

“F U C K Y O U.”

I walked into the room, seeing Tom on fire and glaring at a now empty spot. They had been arguing, the voices I heard… it was him and Star. They were arguing about me? Did she really think she was in the right and being selfish? Why the hell was Star here? How long had she been here? Why was SHE so mad at Tom? What was going on?

“Tom?!” I asked quietly, walking over to him. Maybe it had something to do with that strange dream. Maybe it wasn’t entirely a dream. I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around Tom’s waist. The fire that was crackling on Tom didn’t burn me, it was barely even warm. Guess I wasn’t human anymore. It would make sense as to the dizziness and the pain. Plus the strange dream and the argument. The fire disappeared a few seconds after touching him, instantly calming him down. “Am I… am I ugly?”

“What?!?” Tom asked incredulously, shaking his head. He ran a hand through my hair to ruffle it, chuckling lightly. I felt better with the small warming smile I got along with it. “No, not at all. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“I’m a demon now, huh?” I asked, sighing lightly and watching how Tom nodded. I was exhausted and felt like I could sleep for days. I realized just how much I had been leaning on the prince and blushed lightly. We hadn’t really talked much about our feelings? I remember he mentioned something earlier, but it was all fuzzy. When I looked at Tom, he also looked tired. I stressed him out, even if I didn’t mean to. I had been taken at the alter, yelled at, passed out, and woken up as a newly made demon in the course of hours. We both deserved some sleep.

“Let’s get you to bed, I’ll explain more in the morning,” Tom commented, chuckling as he picked me up and flew down the hallway. Everything was a blur as he did so, but I knew that I wasn’t getting sick again.

“Promise?” I asked, humming a little once he sat me down on the edge of his king sized bed. He chuckled again, moving to his drawer and pulling out some clothes to change into

“I promise, Marco-Polo. You need help with that dress?” Tom asked, glancing at me before he turned and shimmied out of the handcrafted tux. I glanced down at the black wedding gown, having forgotten about it. As I looked at it, it gave me the feeling that it was itchy.

“Yeah,” I admitted, my cheeks turning red as I stood up. I stretched again before running a hand through my hair. Not easily as I ended up bumping my new horns a few times.

“You can take your pick of what to wear, since we haven’t gone to your place to grab your clothes. And we haven’t had time to take you shopping down here,” Tom pointed out, sitting on his bed and looking at me. “Here.”

I walked over to his closet and dresser, looking through for a few moments. I settled on some band tee I never heard of. I walked over to the bed and stood in front of him. He rubbed my shoulders before unzipping the dress.

“Shame, it looked so good on you, Marco.” I felt my cheeks heat up again, carefully stepping out of the dress. I hung it up before pulling on the shirt, humming as it was a little bit too big. “You good with sharing a bed or are you going to be a prude on your wedding night?”

I snorted, laughing and feeling a lot of stress melt away. I watched him move to lay down, curling up under the blankets. I waited until he was settled before I climbed onto the bed. “There’s a lot to talk about tomorrow, Tom. But I think I’ll survive sharing a bed.”

I admired the bright smile on his face and the way he almost reached out for me. I let him pull me close to him, happily settling against his chest. I reached up to run a hand through his messy pink hair. There was a flow of warm magic between us that I could get used to. Not to mention the pretty red eyes that stared at me lovingly. “Sweet dreams, prince.”

“Goodnight, love.” I smiled at the way his arms wrapped around me, keeping me as close to him as possible. As if he was protecting me. I felt a soft kiss to my forehead as I finally closed my eyes and slowly let sleep take over. Maybe just maybe the moon hadn’t been wrong.


	6. Bond Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond effects were mostly hitominyo ‘s ideas! They’re the best supporter and really help me with this story. So this is a little thank you message, love you! ❤️❤️

I groaned as I slowly squirmed, trying to go back to sleep. My mind was foggy and I wasn’t that awake yet. I nuzzled my head further into the pillow to hear a huff of laughter, the pillow vibrating. It wasn’t a pillow. I lifted my head to open my eyes. I stared at Tom, who was still laughing. I noticed his arms around me, smiling slightly.

“What?” I asked, curious as to what was so funny. He shook his head, still smiling that bright smile. His hands moved to run through my messy brown hair.

“You’re cute. Plus you head butted me with these little things,” Tom said in a teasing voice, grabbing my horns and making my cheeks warm. I blushed darkly and shifted my gaze to his chest. “I was going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful. But since you’re up, come on. Breakfast is ready.”

“What’s for breakfast?” I asked, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I missed the warm buzz of energy that had been flowing since the contact. I watched as Tom stood up, stretching and cracking his joints. Did he know how attractive he was? Sure, he knew to an extent but he had still been insecure. It reminded me of something I heard yesterday. I have a husband I can actually love. Did he mean that? Had he actually liked me?

“Well you’ll just have to come and see, huh.” Tom commented with a chuckle, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes fondly, standing up and taking the hand in my own. I watched the black light seemingly emitting from their entwined hands for a moment. “I’ll give you a tour later. We can have breakfast then head to the library.”

I simply nodded, letting the tall corridors sink in as we walked together. The guards seemed to look less scared, seemingly realizing something. Perhaps it was that I was with Tom and not some bizarre creature lurking the halls. I hadn’t seen myself in a mirror, but I knew I was now a demon, and I knew I had horns at the very least. The dream from yesterday popped into my head. How accurate was that? I’d find out eventually but for now I was fine ignoring my appearance and focusing on the demon prince beside me. We walked into a large dining hall, two people already seated at the table.

“Thomas!” Dave said, eyes widening as he looked at me and his son. I felt uncomfortable at the way his parents looked at me, but I knew the last time I saw them was at the wedding when I was human and posing as Star. “Congratulations, boy. I was worried but.. Looks like Star’s fuckup lead you to an even stronger bond. I mean it’s effects starting already? That’s quite impressive. Oh! My apologies! Good morning, Marco.”

“Oh, um, morning Mr. and Mrs. Lucitor,” I said, doing a sort of bow before I sat down in a chair beside Tom. I was pretending to ignore the way he moved his chair even closer to mine. “What effects?”

“I said, we can go to the library after breakfast. And I promised to explain today, remember? It’s a lot to take in.” Tom explained, smiling almost proudly as his gaze moved from me to his father. I noticed the flush to his lilac skin. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Oh, honey you look so happy. I haven’t seen Tommy this happy since… well it was quite a while ago. I’m honestly relieved, I never liked Star. I quite hated her, really. I always said you were too good for her, Thomas. The only good thing to come out of that girl seems to be Marco.” Wrathmelior spoke, a smile on her face as she looked between me and Tom. “I just know you’ll make Tommy so happy, he deserves so much more than Star. Clearly the Black Moon thought so as well.”

“Yeah, Tom deserves only the best.” I agreed, cheeks warm with blush as I started eating. I meant it. All of this started with me wanting to help him. He was my best friend and even if he didn’t want me romantically, I would take whatever I could get. Though, the longer I was beside him and sharing magic, I realized that my doubts of his feelings started fading. I wasn’t sure what it was but, boy, I was starving. What was the last thing I ate? Tom’s parents were sweet. They really cared for him. I glanced at the prince, watching his cheeks smoke slightly and the skin completely red. “I only want him to be happy, he deserves the world.”

“Perhaps next week or so you could start teaching Marco about how to rule? After all the effects die down and you both get used to them. Today, me and Wrathmelior are going to Mewni to hear out the traitor.” Dave spoke, I noted how powerful he seemed. You could see the softness he held toward his wife and son but he could still be a cold ruler. Would Tom be like that? Would I be like that?

“Of course, Dad. It’ll probably take a week at the least to deal with the bond effects from what I know. After that I’m sure it’ll be a lot of lessons for him. I’m especially excited to teach Marco to control his new powers.” Tom spoke, squeezing my hand under the table. I listened and looked between the two. Effects? What are these fucking effects?! There’s more than being a demon!

“Ah, that is indeed exciting. Just make sure to practice these lessons outside the castle. I’ve not forgotten when you were little and burned your entire room down. With the bonding effects, your mother and I expect to see the two of you for breakfast at the very least. It’ll be a nice time to get to know Marco.” I felt a warmth in my heart the longer I listened. His parents didn’t hate me! They were happy! They wanted me to be around! But what the hell kind of effects were there that would take-up that much time in a day?

“Of course. Let me know how the meeting goes. Try not to start a war, alright? At least not yet. We’re gonna head to the study, love you.” I didn’t miss the hint and stood up, letting Tom pull me out of the room and down the hall. I moved closer to him, squeezing his hand.

“Your parents are really kind. I like them.” I admitted, noticing the dark blush still on his cheeks. It was interesting watching Tom speak so poised to his father. Maybe he meant it about paying attention in his lessons. Though, I never doubted his eligibility to be the best king.

“Our parents. And they like you, a lot actually.” He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly as we ascended the spiral staircase. I let my freehand trail on the cold railing, watching as we entered the seemingly endless room stacked completely with books. “Let me grab some books, here you can sit.”

I smiled and took a seat on the massive black cushioned chair, looking at the empty wood table, running my fingers over the dark burgundy paint. Tom flew up and started searching the shelves. I felt a little sad, even if Tom wasn’t gone and was only leaving me for few seconds. I missed that constant flow of warm magic. Tom reappeared with a small stack of books, setting them on the table before sitting on the arm rest, familiar fire tugging me closer and leaning against him as I peered at the books.

“Alright so Black Moon Bonding, first thing it mentions is the whole creature part. For example a mewman and a demon get married, the mewman becomes fireproof and learns the language but doesn’t turn into a demon. A demon and a demon get married, their powers combine and they become immune to the other person’s powers. There was one time in history when a human and a demon got married, which is obviously what we’re going to follow, but the human became a demon. It seems like the human also learns the language and becomes immune to the demon’s powers. And the demon becomes immune to the human’s new powers.” Tom translated, looking down at me with a small smile. “The recorded demon and human, well they became two of the most powerful demons to have ever existed. I believe they’re still alive in one of the other realms.”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” I admitted, smiling as I met his eyes. I was being honest. It was interesting how the bond could affect people differently. It also made me feel more special that this particular kind of bond was special and that they ended up with so much power.

“Hold on, I wanna see how far this whole demon transformation has come.” Tom said, standing up and pulling me to follow as he moved to the middle of the room. He held both of my hands and stood across from me. What the hell was I supposed to do. “It’s okay if you can’t do it, don’t stress.”

“Wait, wha-“ I was cut off by Tom chuckling, covering my mouth with fire for a second.

“I’ll do it first. So you clear your head, focus, and you should be able to feel it.” Tom explained in vague terms before two of his eyes shut and a tail appeared, teasingly wrapping around my arm. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled a little. He could hide it? Hm that’s strange and clever. He let go of my hands briefly to turn around and show me two large nubs on his back, where wings should be attached. I wasn’t going to ask but he started to explain anyway. “My uncle cut them off when I was younger, trying to steal the throne.”

“Sorry,” I said, cringing as I imagined the pain. He turned back around and faced me again, tail disappearing as he did, and taking my hands.

“Like I said, no pressure if you can’t. It just shows how strong the bond really is based on how quickly you turn. Just try.” Tom encouraged, squeezing my hands and a large wave of warmth washed over me.

“Right, okay, I got this,” I muttered. I knew there shouldn’t be pressure and it would be fine if I failed but I really didn’t want to. I wanted to see that bright smile and make Tom proud of me. Why? Well I wanted the bond to be that strong, it meant more and more that his feelings probably weren’t platonic.

I closed my eyes, letting the magic flow between us and clear my head. The more I focused on that energy, I started to feel something. In a flash I felt wings spread out behind me. I opened my eyes to look at the awestruck Tom. He loosened his grip on my hands and I turned around, purposely wrapping my tail around his arm and lowering my wings.

“Wow,” I heard Tom gasp, cautiously moving closer to me. I smiled brightly to myself, knowing I had done what he asked and he was impressed. His fingers carefully trailed over the top of the wings, sending a shiver down my spine. “I’ve never seen wings like this, they’re beautiful. It’s been less than twenty four hours since the wedding, this is unheard of. It can take days and excruciating pain for regular demons to change with the bond. I don’t think the books will be perfect help.”

“Oh,” I gasped, feeling just as incredulous to the situation. I closed my eyes and felt my wings fold back and disappear. My tail followed suit and I turned to look up at Tom. “Sounds like we’re good at breaking expectations.”

“Yeah, we are, Marco,” Tom agreed with a laugh, shaking his head slightly. He took my hand and walked back to where we had been with the book. He sat down, pulling me and the book down into his lap. I instantly relaxed back against him, watching him flip the pages of the book.

“It mentions the rings, a display of your bond and a way to track the other if ever lost. When connected, the rings help the power between them flow. When one is injured, the other will have an itch in that location. It mentions being able to feel the other’s emotions and depending how strong the bond is, perhaps read the other’s mind.” Tom translated with a quiet hum, eyes scanning the page. Our bond was strong right? We should be able to read each other’s minds eventually. Wonder if that will be good or bad, depends on how Tom feels about me.

“For one week, two souls cannot be without physical contact for an hour. If so, one will immediately teleport to the other, get sick, or freak out. This is to procure the bond and get the souls as close as possible. It also combines the magic and strengthens the bond.” Tom continued to translate, flipping through the book. That made a lot of sense. Why I felt such a loss when I wasn’t touching him, why I missed him so much. “Platonic soulmates are completely unheard of, any bonds that are acted upon as platonic will end up following the moon’s wishes and becoming romantic. There are platonic soulmates but they are made under the blood moon, not a wedding under the black moon. The bond is unbreakable, if one dies the other will die shortly after of a heartbreak but they both shall be immortal. That immortality must be taken away in order to die. It goes into detail about how you can take someone’s immortality.”


	7. Confessions & Cockblocking

 

It wasn’t platonic, Tom liked me. Tom had a crush on me. Tom had wanted to be with me. How hadn’t I noticed before? God, I’m so stupid! I’ve been arguing over his feelings the past twenty four hours. How much better off the demon was without him! How much the demon deserved something better! Did Star really know that Tom liked me? Did she force us together or did she know I liked him? No, no she was way more direct than that.

“Marco, you okay?” Tom’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked, shaking my head a little. I watched him continue to flip through the book, not understanding the symbols that covered every page. “That’s about it for the uh book. Other less important things like how to rule. How to strengthen the bond… some other things. Do you have any-“

“How long?!” I blurted, shoving the book on the table and turning around to face him. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at him. I wanted—no I needed—answers. I was so stupid! Stupid! “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me!?”

“How was I supposed to tell you? Hey, Marquito, I really like you, wanna makeout? No! I was fucking worried that you wouldn’t feel the same way and then would stop being my best friend. And damn, if I can’t have you for myself, well I’d rather have you as my friend than not at all.” Tom huffed, getting frustrated at my accusing tone and rolling all of his eyes. He sighed loudly and looked up at me. “I don’t know how long, alright? It’s not a light switch, I always liked you but I brushed it off as being friendly. I haven’t had an abundance of friends, and you’re just… nice and forgiving.”

“For fucksake, Tom! I’ve never been subtle about my feelings for you. I didn’t tell you that you deserved better than Star hundreds of times for fun! I can’t believe you didn’t trust me! Four years of friendship and you don’t trust me. I’ve been there for you since you apologized the first time. I’ve always helped you. Even if I didn’t feel the same way, I still would’ve been your friend.” I pointed out, knowing I was ranting but I couldn’t stop. It was overwhelming. Tom felt this strongly, enough for an eternity, and he didn’t show it. He didn’t tell me. Were there hints? Was I really good enough for him? Were we really soulmates? It was hard to think that all this was real. That I’m here and that Tom actually wants me.

“Don’t get pissy with me, Marco! You didn’t tell me either. You didn’t trust me either. I’ve always been there for you since we became best friends. I still would’ve been your friend. I wasn’t subtly flirting with you either!” Tom huffed back, before his face softened and he laughed. “This is ridiculous, we’re arguing about the past when it’s been decided we’re made for each other, cosmically aligned and all that. We were both stupid, yeah? Love can be stupid and blind and we’ve been oblivious. Can we move on to the fact that I fucking lo—like you a lot and we’re married?!”

“Also, stop fucking thinking so negatively of yourself. If I hear you ask if you’re good enough for me one more time…” Tom added, glaring slightly as he looked at me again. I didn’t even realize he was reading my mind.

“Or what? What are you gonna do about it, Tom?” A teasing smirk played across my lips as I shifted where I had been sitting in his lap, clearing my throat and mustering the most innocent look I could.

“You really wanna find out, Diaz?” Tom’s voice changed to the same teasing tone I had. I could see him holding back a smirk, eyes growing a darker red. Maybe I do, Lucitor. I leaned forward, hands resting on the arms of the chair.

“You gonna put your money where your mouth is?” I asked, licking my lips and continuing to stare up at him as innocently as I could manage. Tom didn’t try to hide his smirk now, eyes moving from my eyes to my lips and back. He leaned forward, face centimeters from my own. A thought that wasn’t mine: **Do you know what you’re asking for?** Enlighten me.

“We’re supposed to consummate the marriage.” Tom’s hands went up to run through my hair, making me purr as he did so. Consummate, I’ve heard that before. Where had I heard that before? **It means we have to fuck**. Hardly sounds like a punishment.. Tom touched a certain spot that caused my hips to jerk forward and I blushed darkly. He seemed proud of himself, chuckling as my face heated up.

“It’s later, Thomas. We need to talk!” Star yelled, stepping through a portal and straight over to where we were sitting. My cheeks heated up again, my excitement dying down in favor of embarrassment. Of course now she had to show up! God, she has been ruining my shit for a while. Can’t I just confess my feelings and have sex with my husband and a single night to ourselves?! **Calm down, Marco, we’ll continue later. I promise, conejito.** Little bunny, huh? That’s kind of cute.

“What do you want, Star? We were kind of in the middle of something,” Tom replied coldly, wrapping his arms around me protectively as I turned around to sit in his lap rather than straddling his waist.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for cockblocking! Let me just forget the argument we had yesterday and let you go stick your dick in my best friend!” she yelled again, stomping forward and waving her wand almost frantically.

“He’s my best friend too! The argument we had yesterday was stupid. I don’t know what you want from me. We worked things out, we love each other, we are made for each other! Can’t you just be happy for Marco?”

“It’s not fair! I’m in love with Marco.” The words hung heavy in the air, tension building. **Fuck**. Shit. What do we do? **I don’t know, this is the last thing I expected.** SHIT. Did you know she liked me? **No, I mean I figured she just was your best friend and being protective.** She was angry at you yesterday? **Yeah, she said that I purposely made you a demon.** We probably shouldn’t tell her that we were made for one another. **Yeah, that would make it worse, Marco.** My mom used to say that ‘life isn’t fair’ but I don’t think that’s a great reply either. **We can’t just not say anything, Marco, it’s been like three minutes.** I’m sorry, I love Tom, can you leave so I can get some, thanks! **Christ, she would blast us into next year.**

“Uh, Star? Are you… being serious?”

“I chose you to go in my place because I was sure that the moon would NEVER choose the likes of Tom to be with you. Then I figured we could be together and Tom would be completely out of the picture.” **The likes of Tom, I’m gonna burn her face off.** I mean it’s fucked up, but don’t do that. **She really has no filter right now, and she tried to get you not to be my friend anymore.**

“Did you even consider what I wanted? Tom isn’t some monster, Star. He isn’t some creature that your kingdom likes to treat like garbage. He’s a demon, I’m a demon. Do you know why? Because we’re literally soulmates. He didn’t make me drink a potion and become this. Look, I’m really sorry. Star, you’re one of my best friends. I love you, but I’m not in love with you.” I spoke as calmly as I could. Her wand was no longer pointed at us.

“Who are you? You’re not Marco, I want MY Marco back!” **He’s dead.** Oh my god, Tom, no I’m literally the exact same person. She’s mad that I’m not willingly running along with her plans. **She’s pissed her actions have consequences she can’t wave her wand and force it away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hitominyo helped a lot with this chapter and came up with the cute nicknames for Marco. I love her, cielo! Don’t worry smut will be coming soon. ;)


	8. Suck My Magic

“Star, seriously?” I asked with a scoff, raising my eyebrows. **She loves you owo.** Fuck off Tom, your sarcasm is not helping. **Well, this is on her she decided to cockblock me. Do you know how high a demon’s libido is?** No, I’ve been a demon for less than a day.

“I don’t even know you anymore! I don’t know what the FUCK he did to you but you are not yourself right now.” Star yelled, shaking her head. “There is no way that you are capable of being king! You were human, you know nothing about how to be a good ruler!”

“Neither do you!” I yelled back, temper flying out the window as I did so. **Oh shit**. I didn’t mean to say that. **Whoop her ass, Marco.** Do you want to start a war? **She called me a bad person and then is insulting my best friend, maybe I wanna start a fucking war.** “Uh, sorry, look I don’t appreciate you standing here and insulting me. I’m the same person I’ve always been. I just decided to start standing up for myself.”

“You didn’t even tell your parents! That’s not the Marco that I know. Don’t worry, I told them everythingggg.” Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkk. I didn’t even have my phone and I was in a different dimension, how the hell was I supposed to explain all this. GOD, can’t I have one hour to myself without having to think about all this bullshit.

“Guessing you excluded the part where this whole bullshit situation is your fault.”

“Says the ugly demon who is never gonna be a good king. I can’t believe I actually loved you. I don’t want to see you again. You’re a monster, you are not Marco.”

“Says the selfish bitch who ruined the relationship between two kingdoms just so she wouldn’t have to get married to a guy completely out of her league who she couldn’t manipulate anymore. I’m sick and tired of you doing what you want without any regard for anyone and not taking responsibilities for your actions. Get out of my fucking Underworld.” It was a second before a flash was shot at me, it simply bounced off. I stood up, lifting my hand. “I don’t wanna see you again unless you’re on your knees begging for an apology or handing over your kingdom to me.”

“Wha-“ The beam of green shot from my hand before I could think it through, blasting Star across the room and into a bookshelf hard. All the books from that shelf fell onto her. It was a few seconds before she stood up. I opened a portal, picking her up with magic and throwing her through the portal, watching it close before I turned back to an confused and astonished Tom standing by the chair.

“Can you believe her??!” I asked, throwing my hands to the side and wincing at the loud crash he heard as his magic shot out in two different directions. I looked at my hands and the green glowing on them, it was like my dream. I could hear Tom’s footsteps growing closer.

“Hey, Marquito, calm down,” Tom spoke calmly and softly, his hand going to brush through my hair and the other wrapping around my waist. The green disappeared when he touched me, and I buried my face in the taller one’s chest. “Look, she didn’t mean what she said. You didn’t mean what you said. Just breathe.”

“She said I was an ugly demon who would never be a good ruler.” I mumbled, closing my eyes and trying to focus to the other instead of what she said. It hurt, and it kept echoing in my head. What if I wasn’t good enough? What if I am ugly now? What if I just lost one of my best friends over this? Was she really my best friend if she got that mad over me being with someone?

“Shhh, cariño.” Tom continued to play with my hair and starts rubbing circles in my back. “Star is jealous she can’t have you. You’re not ugly.”

“But-“ I started and was cut off by a hand under my chin and lifting my face.

“Look at me, Marco,” I huffed and obliged, staring up into his red eyes. “You are not ugly in any way, shape, or form. You never were and never will be. You’ll be a great queen, you’ll learn everything and keep the king level-headed. You’ll care about the citizens and help out as much as you can. If you couldn’t be a good leader, then the moon wouldn’t have chosen you. Right?”

“But-“ I was cut off again by Tom, shaking his head and cupping both of my cheeks.

“No, conejito. You’re not a monster. Just let me take care of you, alright? You’ll learn everything you need way before the coronation. You’ll be the best queen. You’re not ugly. You’re sweet, caring, honest, brave, humble, and beyond beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, Tom,” I felt my cheeks warm up as I let his words sink in and stare back into those deep red eyes. I felt my heart warm, feeling immensely better already.

It was a few seconds of happy silence before he leaned down to press his lips against mine. I was shocked for a second before melting into the touch. I felt like I could become a puddle of happiness. We fit together like puzzle pieces, jagged ones but still pieces. **Shall we continue where we left off?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming next chapter, no interruptions I promise. 😂❤️ Just fluffy Tomco demon sex. 😏


	9. Smut~skip if you want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics throughout are from a song called ‘She know how to love me’ by David Guetta but ft a bunch of other people. Hitominyo picked out the song and i love them.

It took a few moments for it to sink in, my face heating up the longer I considered it. Here, in the library? A smirk spread across Tom’s face as he raised on eyebrow. **Sure, why not?** What!? Someone could walk in like your parents or- **Someone could walk in no matter where we are.** I guess, but… **Come on, Marco, have a little fun.** I didn’t like that look he was giving me. Almost puppy dog eyes.

My breath was stuck in my throat when he moved closer, lips pressing warm kisses against my throat. God, how many times have I considered this? How many dreams have I had? It was better than those stupid fantasies. It was like fire laced his breath each time it ghosted my neck, maybe I did like playing with fire.

 _He know I could love him,_  
_I know just what he needs,_  
_He can count on me,_  
_I'm guaranteed to please,_

I snaked my arms around his neck again, legs wrapping around his waist as I did so. I brushed my fingers through his hair before grabbing his horns and squeezing them almost as I trailed my fingers over the sensitive appendages. A growl escaped the other, claws gripping my hips and kisses turning more desperate. **You’re infuriating, Diaz.** I gasped loudly at the fangs sinking into my skin. It wasn’t even pain, pleasure bubbling underneath instead. You’re the one with the advantage, Lucitor. His hands moved under my shirt before he pressed his claws against my back to drag them down, forcing me to groan quietly and squirm.

 **Maybe a small advantage**. You like this too much. **So do you.** Shut up. **Make me.** I chewed my lip at the way he continued to kiss and mark up my neck with his fangs. You’re possessive. **As** **if** **you’re** **not**. I huffed a little at that, fingers finding his hair again this time pulling on it. The growl sent chills down my spine, maybe I could get used to this. Tom seemed to try and push me closer to him, claws grasping my hips as he seemed to start walking before I could process it. It was like I could see the movement but couldn’t focus on it, like driving through the woods in a car. The fang and fire filled kisses continued across what little of my collarbone poked out under my shirt.

I had never had this much attention completely on myself, it makes me want to squirm and revel in it at the same time. I let my feet release their grip around his waist when Tom stopped walking and pulled back a little to look down at me. A smirk spread across his face as his eyes examined me. **You look good so flushed like that for me**. I rolled my eyes fondly, cheeks turning more red as I did. Anything for you, your highness. **Don’t tempt me, I will take you up on that.** Tom sat down, pulling me by my waist into his lap again. He seemed to admire his handy work for a few seconds before his claws cut the shirt in two before he was shoving it from my shoulders.

 _He could be my king yeah, I could be his queen yeah_  
_Me and him together make the whole world kinda jealous_  
_He got me excited, they could say we overzealous_  
_They can never be us, it's just you and me_

I chuckled a little, a small smirk painting my lips. Eager much? **You’re fault, you tease.** Are all our conversations going to be like this now? I pressed my lips against his, parting them as his fangs pressed against them. I felt like melting once again as his forked tongue seemed to make a map out of his mouth. His lips left mine, trailing across my jawline before he paused beside my ear.

“I can talk whenever I want to, but this is more fun, no?” Tom’s voice came out two octaves lower than normal and sent a shiver down my spine. I felt my face heat up once again at the way his heated breath brushed over my ear, I reluctantly nodded. I chewed my bottom lip as I rolled my hips to grind down against him. I could hear his breathing change as I did. I pressed forward towards him, licking my lips as I ground my ass down onto his growing erection. A growl fell from his lips again, his nails dragging over my back again.

 _I know how to make you feel like a king_  
_I know how to be your everything_  
_I love how you do, got nowhere to run_

I pulled back enough to look down at Tom, moving to tug his shirt off. I hummed a little as my eyes scanned his torso. What was it you said? You look so good flushed for me or something. I would have to agree, you look gorgeous. I ran my hands down his chest, groaning quietly when he lurched forward again to color more marks across my collarbones. Incredibly possessive. **Can’t help it, conejito, pretty little demon that’s all mine, how could I not be?** I mean we’re only bonded for eternity now, but you should definitely be jealous. **She said she loved you and she will search for any slight idea of destroying the bond. Maybe I have good reason to cherish what’s mine.**

It clicked in my head that, that was most of the reason for it. The prince wanted for the stubborn princess to come back and either find them in a compromising situation or find him covered to prove they had consummated their marriage. I smirked as I imagined the look on Star’s face if she stormed in and saw them. You’re gonna start a war. **As if her skipping the wedding wasn’t reason enough, it was bound to happen anyway. Besides she called you an ugly demon and made you upset, she deserves to see this and fall apart herself.** She’s not even gonna come back. **Probably, you yeeted her into a portal, but she’ll have plenty of time to see us. There’s plenty I want to do with you. Now shut up you’re ruining the moment.** As you wish, your highness.

 _I know I'm the one you're thinking about_  
_I know I'm the one you can't do without_  
_I know who to call when I'm in a draw_

My hands moved to fuss with tugging his pants off, standing up for a minute as I did so. I let him lean forward, capturing my lips as he kissed me more desperately. **God, who cares about keeping these clothes in tact? I’ll buy more. Hurry up.** I chuckled a little, trailing my claws down his skin, sinking to my knees in front of him. Maybe I love to work you up. **I can tell**. I groaned when hands roughly grabbed my horns, not bothering to even hide the noise. The way his skilled hands moved over them to push all his buttons made warmth almost burn his stomach.

I let my eyes move from the hungry red ones to the rock hard object in front of him. It was shaped almost the same, the tip far more triangular, reminded me of his tail. I stroked his cock slowly, enjoying the way the demon’s breathing grew heavy and his hands clamped down around my horns. I watched those eyes glow more red, yanking me forward hard. The second I gasped I was pushed down onto his cock. I didn’t mind, I had been planning on it and I had been teasing the other demon.

My moan was muffled as I opened my mouth more, hips thrusting up as my horns were pulled down. After a minute my foggy brain had enough thought to consider that I wasn’t choking. I hadn’t gagged at all. I had a moment of panic, feeling like I desperately needed air when I realized I hadn’t actually been breathing. **You’re so fucking cute. You don’t need to breathe, most of us do out of habit but you can’t die.** Oh, right. **You know, just tell me if I take things too far and you need to stop. Inner demons can get a bit carried away, especially with mates.** I closed my eyes as I calmed myself back down, still amazed by the lack of air. **So damn sexy. You look too good like that.** I looked up at him, triumphantly smirking in my mind at the moan I pulled from him.

The death grip on my horns loosened as I moved my head more eagerly on my own, his hips still thrusting up hard to meet it. I like the breathing and lewd noises I could force out of him. **Shit. Fuckkkk. Marco, fuck!** I felt a tug on my pants, confused for a second before realizing from the white mixing with the red in his eyes he was using his magic. Need you so bad, bebé. I shifted between legs as my boxers were pulled off before my legs were nudged further apart and hands tightening on my horns again. Wha—fuck, Tom, fuck oh my god. I had been about to ask what he was doing until a familiar fire brushed over my entrance, smirk spreading on the prince’s face.

_I know you know I know you want som'n_  
_A little special when you get home_  
_Well baby, I ain't wearing nothing under my clothes_  
_I'ma take 'em off real slow_

I felt my mind turn back into play-dough as he was using magic to slowly stretch me out. I couldn’t focus enough to do anything, Tom going back to fucking my mouth more roughly and gripping my horns. I couldn’t stop the muffled noises that would’ve been two times louder if my mouth was empty. **You’re so perfect**. My hands moved to grip at anything, settling on digging my claws into his outer thighs. I rolled my hips back, an ache in my belly growing. **Aren’t you just a good little demon? So fucking gorgeous, fuck, wanna eat you up.** Mhm, a good little demon just for you.

Another growl came from him, I could almost feel the restraint it took to open me up slowly and nice enough for it not to hurt. I’m gonna be so damn sore tomorrow. I heard a loud laugh from the other above me. Are you gonna fuck me like I need or not? To think you called me a tease.

_I'll give it to you anywhere, anytime, any place, anyway_  
_Boy, if that's okay_

I heard a growl before I was yanked by my horns off of him. I only now felt the drool falling from my mouth and the fact that the other had been growing more and more hot. The magic was ripped away briefly, hands leaving my horns. Right when I was about to protest, I was thrown onto the table. I groaned as I landed on the wooden surface, head spinning with arousal and from the fast movement. I didn’t protest as claws dug into my hips and Tom teasingly ran the tip of his cock over my entrance. It only lasted a second before a lava level hot cock was pushed into me.

I let out a guttural moan, claws grasping at anything for leverage as the demon started immediately thrusting at a harsh pace. Fuck, ohmygodtompleaseohmygodfuck. My claws dug into the table, pressing my forehead against it as well as his hips slammed against mine roughly. I didn’t bother to cover up the moans this time, reveling in the roughness of the other. I started pushing my hips back to meet the quick harsh pace he set. I was so warm, I was shocked the table hadn’t caught fire. Then again the prince was two times more hot, his body completely burning to touch. It didn’t hurt at all. Fuckfuckfuckfuckohmygod. I could almost feel the blood starting to fall where the other was cutting my hips with his razor sharp claws. It didn’t hurt and everything felt so amazing. When had I ever felt half this good? Maybe I can thank Star for her fuckup later. That flow of energy from yesterday running through me again.

_I know how to make you feel like a king_  
_I know how to be your everything_  
_I love how you do, got nowhere to run_

It wasn’t long before the thrusts turned more sloppy and desperate. I didn’t want it to end, it felt so nice to be so full and be with Tom like I had wanted for so damn long. The growing fire in my stomach had other plans. Tom, fuckk fuck fuck. I knew my own restraints were weaning, overcome with complete bliss. I didn’t pay enough attention to know what sounds I made or that I came. I noticed when boiling hot come was filling me. I groaned as I was falling down from my high and the other demon had pulled out. I didn’t move from where I was clutching the table, knowing damn well my legs were completely made of jello.

I turned my head to see the prince seemingly admiring his work before his eyes went back to his normal dull red and he chuckled. “Come on, conejito. Let’s get you all cleaned up and to bed.” I didn’t move, just groaned and laid my head back down against the table. “You aren’t comfortable, we at least need to get you to bed.” Tom chuckled again, walking to the other side of the table to carefully pull my claws from where they were stuck in the table. I just laid half on the table before the other chuckled and carefully picked me up. I felt dizzy all over again as he teleported back to his room.

Tom carefully laid me on the bed, I stretched before moving to get comfortable. As soon as my head touched the pillow I couldn’t open my eyes. I heard another chuckle, and a kiss to my forehead before arms wrapped around my waist. “Goodnight, Marco, I love you.” I mumbled ‘I love you too’ back but my mind was already beginning to shut off and pull me further into sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this, i did my best. It’s my first time ever writing smut in first pov and for a story not just a roleplay.


	10. Magic Miracles

I had drifted in and out of sleep, but when I felt like I needed to wake up my eyes were heavy. I groaned, shifting and wincing as my whole body ached from the movement. I felt like I had hit the front of a fast-moving train and then was run over by someone doing ninety in a fifty. I hate you, Tom. **Good morning to you too, Marco. I love you so much.** I rolled my eyes, even if I couldn’t open them. I unfolded my wings, whacking him with one of them before I rubbed my eyes.

I turned to glance up at the demon, his eyes less tired and looking me over. Are we still supposed to go get breakfast? **No, I left about an hour ago to explain you weren’t feeling up to it. Dahlia is supposed to bring us breakfast, well closer to brunch, in here.** I yawned loudly, stretching as much as I could without jerking in pain.

“How long until your coronation?” I asked, curiously as I ran my fingers over his chest, tracing imaginary shapes. **Our coronation is set for two weeks from now if everything goes right. If not it’ll be delayed however long.** I hummed, nodding slightly as I listened to him. My neck hurt, actually everything hurt and I just wanted to complain. **Grumpy this morning, eh?** Shut up. I heard him chuckle, his hands moved up to my shoulders to work on relieving some of the pain I was in. I purred, not even caring about the noise as I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, wings folding back to disappear.

“Prince Tom?” A voice called, knocking once before the door flew open. Tom had pulled the silk blankets further over them before the girl barged in. I didn’t bother to move from where I was curled up into the other demon until I heard laughter. I turned my head toward the demon, carrying a tray of food. She was smirking from ear to ear, sitting the tray on the bedside table. Her horns were more pointy, her hair was a dark purple that hit the middle of her thighs, her eyes were more pink than red but she had a tail as well.

“So this is Marco, hm? Well I can see why he wasn’t up for breakfast. God, Tom, couldn’t you wait more than a day before jumping the poor kid.” Dahlia’s voice was light and obviously teasing, I glanced up at the prince to notice his cheeks flushing red and glaring at the stranger. She ignored his death look and almost jumped on the bed, smiling now. She stuck out her hand toward me. “My name’s Dahlia, I’m Tom’s cousin, I live here, I help in the kitchen but I also do love training with him in hand to hand combat. I wanna see, will you show me? Oh pleaseeee!”

I looked up at Tom, confused. What the hell is she asking me to show her? Is she asking me to flash her? Tom snorted, laughing loudly and getting a weird look from Dahlia. She looked between the two of us confused before her face lit up again. **No, she wants to see your wings. They’re rare for demons to have and usually only royalty does.** Oh. Tom’s arms from around me fell away as I opened my wings and heard almost a squeal.

“Oh my gods! They’re so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like them since…” Dahlia trailed off, gaping at the massive black-blue iridescent wings. I felt a pang of sadness that wasn’t mine, glancing up at the way Tom seemed to zone out while looking at my wings. I sat up, noticing that now Tom had at least dressed my bottom half, leaning against the prince and kissing his cheek. “It’s so impressive. I can see why Dave is rushing around to get the coronation things to make it more perfect. It’s an unheard of bond, and yall are even telepathic! Everyone is going to be so happy for you. Everyone is gonna want to see you together and be crowned.”

“I just wish I had my wings. Almost all royals have them, except for my dad obviously.” Tom admitted with a sigh, and I realized why he had been so sad. He was upset over me having wings that apparently looked similar to the ones he had before.

“Hey, maybe they’ve grown some, come on and show them. Maybe someday they could grow back.” Dahlia encouraged, though her smile seemed sad. I watched the reluctant way he stood up and turned his back to us. I was expecting to see the same nubs I had yesterday but instead there was a collective gasp between me and her. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Tom sounded annoyed, turning his head to look at us before his eyes caught a large appendage. He turned as much as he could before moving to his massive mirror. Even then they couldn’t fit in the reflection. Twice the size of mine, black wings that looked more red as they moved in the light. His hands covered his gaping mouth, turning and moving them as his eyes grew teary.

—past—

Tom was only fourteen, having returned from his black magic lessons to find his parents in the throne room. In front of them stood someone he’d never met. A mewnan who seemed to be welcome there.

“Ah, Thomas, please meet your uncle from Mewni, Josh.” As Tom scanned the older man, something in his gut lurched. Something is wrong. Before he could react, he was pulled into an suffocating embrace.

“Sorry to cut things short, but give up the kingdom or I’ll kill him.” The man threatened, gripping Tom in an embrace the prince couldn’t escape from.

“If the guards come any closer I’ll kill him. You should hide your weakness better, Wrathmelior.” Tom was thrashing like crazy in the hold, trying to escape. He didn’t understand what was going on. No wonder this uncle had appeared out of nowhere. He was envious of the power Dave and Wrathmelior held. Tom closed his eyes and burst into flames, the uncle hissing and dropping him for a second.

“So you’re an elemental, huh? One of the only ones. No wonder you’re so special, half-breed. Well I’ll teach you a lesson, boy. You’re not that special, you’re a disgrace to this kingdom.”

Tom was on flames as the man gripped his long and beautiful black wings. They were more dragon-shaped than normal wings. And they were treasured. As treasured as his elemental power. It was a piece of him, his being. He took good care of the sparkling appendage, but he started screaming when he realized what the bastard planned to do. With one slice down the base of his wings, his eyes had turned completely white and the fire around him had fueled to match the scream escaping his lips. The second his wings were gone, he fell to his knees, hands on the floor as he continued to scream. It was more like a cry, the throne room shook.

The scream echoed off the walls, radiating through the underworld and making all who heard it quake with fear. The chandelier fell and shattered, the fire within him only spreading around him. His uncle was engulfed in the fire. He turned around, eyes red as he shoved his hand straight into his chest and ripped out the small ruby that granted eternal life. The man crumpled to the floor in a pile of ash. The flames around Tom died down as he sank back to the floor, clutching the blood stained wings that had been torn away from him.

—present—

I blinked as I had watched the memory unfold before my eyes as if I had been there. I watched the way Tom moved the elegant appendages and tears fell from his eyes. It wasn’t sadness, no he could feel it. It was pure happiness, relief, and shock.

“I.. How?” Tom asked barely above a whisper, almost as if he didn’t want to admit what happened in case it was torn away. I moved to stand up at the same time Dahlia did, though I was a lot less graceful considering the pain, both of us mesmerized by the wings that could reach from wall to wall of the enormous room.

“Fuck.. I don’t know how this could happen.” Dahlia admitted, before her eyes widened and she backed up a couple feet. Our eyes followed her as she did so, she was looking between us almost frantically. “There’s no way… it couldn’t… KING LUCITOR! DAVE! WRATHMELIOR!”

We watched her sprint from the room, screaming as loud as she could. I moved to wrap an arm around his waist, looking up at him. He looked back down at me before he smiled brightly. It’s a miracle. **No, it’s you.** Me? I didn’t do anything. **Not directly, but you are half of the bond.** You didn’t say the bond could do this. **It’s never done this before but then again only one or two other kings have had their wings taken, and they were long after the ceremony.** But… yesterday you didn’t have them. **The marriage wasn’t consummated until after that, hm?** Whoa. It’s still not because of me.

Tom rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. His wings wrapped around us, it reminded me of a cocoon. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me lovingly, I happily returned the gesture before footsteps slamming against the floors echoed down the hall. Tom chuckled, releasing the grip he had around me as his parents and Dahlia arrived in the doorway. He spread his wings and did a little spin almost for them. I smiled he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by his parents, both happy for him. It made me smile to watch them, before Dave glanced back at me to pull me into the embrace as well.

“So what do you think caused this?” Dahlia asked, clearing her throat from the door. The hug broke up, Tom’s arms wrapping around my waist instead.

“Isn’t it obvious? The bond, of course! It’s simply that strong and impressive, the moon must really like the both of them to fix Tom’s wings like that. Maybe we should move up the coronation..” Dave spoke, seemingly off in thought already.

“Dad, I don’t think that’s the best idea. I mean we still have a couple days of the bonding effects and then we need to teach Marco things. Like how to…” Tom started and then trailed off. **How to dance? You know how to do that. How to fight? You also know how to do that.** “Alright, maybe I overestimated how much we need to teach him. He knows how to dance, and how to fight. I mean he doesn’t know how to control his new powers but we don’t necessarily need that for the coronation. But you should definitely wait till after the bonding effects wear off. Plus the tailor will need to get his measurements to make him a suit, plus he’ll need a crown fitting.”

“Then it’s settled we will move the coronation up one week, and it’ll be even bigger and better than ever! Maybe we should invite that little traitor and thank her in front of everyone.” Tom laughed, rolling his eyes as he listened to his father rambling on. “The tailor will come tomorrow, they’ll need your measurements too. Need the perfect outfit to show off your new wings and prove how powerful you are. All of the dimensions are gonna be so shocked when they see!”

“Alright, come on, let’s give the lovebirds some space and let them eat,” Dahlia pointed out with a laugh, trying to usher the parents from the room. As soon as the door was closed, my face turned dark red as I caught a look at my appearance. Dammit Tom. No wonder she mentioned you jumping me, can you be anymore possessive? I walked closer to the mirror, stretching my neck and huffing at all the marks. **I could be more possessive, don’t tempt me.** Do you really think we’re ready for a coronation? I mean that means we’re gonna be in charge of an entire kingdom next week. **Marco, I’ve been raised to do this and I’ve got you, what else could I need?** You’re so fucking cheesy. **Indeed and you love me for it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki suggested that the bond gives him his wings back, a couple chapters ago so credit to them for the idea!!!


	11. Preparations

I blinked a couple more times as I stared at the all-too-familiar house. Maybe we don’t have to go in, maybe we just go back to the Underworld and pretend I was an orphan the whole time. **Oh come on, you love your family, you could never do that.** You know what, I hate you. **Mhm, love you too. Now let’s go.** I didn’t move from where I stood five feet from the door, but Tom was using magic to pull me along. I probably looked ridiculous fighting against nothing.

Tom found a spell to disguise my eyes and horns so humans couldn’t see them. I wanted to run away, to pretend a week ago I hadn’t accidentally been married and had been avoiding my parents since then. But he had already knocked on the door, I held my breath as it opened.

“Mijo! You’re here!” My dad exclaimed as he saw me, I could hear footsteps rushing upstairs. I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. “We didn’t think we’d ever see you again! Star said that Tom kidnapped you and forced you to get married to him.” I almost laughed at that and the look he gave the demon prince beside me.

“Not quite what happened,” I pointed out, letting him pull me inside and Tom trailing behind us slowly. I watched my mom sprint down the stairs, enclosing me in another tight embrace.

“Oh mijo! We were so worried.” She spoke before smacking my arm hard. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you call us? What the hell happened? Why is he here if you escaped?” I shook my head as I held back a laugh. I moved to pick up Mariposa out of the playpen, smiling at the way she lit up and giggled from seeing me.

“So Star wasn’t being honest. Here’s what really happened,” I paused, taking a seat on the couch beside Tom. I handed my little sister to him as he bounced her and she was enthralled by his horns. “Star asked me to take her place at her wedding because this moon is supposed to reject or accept your marriage. Well it didn’t end up rejecting us. So yeah I accidentally got married. Star and I got in a massive argument. Then there were these effects to the magic bond or whatever, so I couldn’t leave the Underworld. I also kind of turned into a demon.” I explained with a slight shrug. “I wanted to invite you guys to our coronation. I also wanted to give you guys these. I don’t need them now, but this way you can come visit whenever you want to. Just like call first.” I placed the inter-dimensional scissors on the table and looked between the two of them.

 

*********

  
**That was better than I expected.** Yeah they only yelled for 20 minutes before they realized there was nothing they could do to change it. I chuckled, following Tom through the castle and out into the courtyard. There were a few demons sparring already. We walked to a large open space, ground singed already.

“Right so you obviously know karate, but now it’s how to properly fight. Then it’s controlling your powers.” Tom explained, stretching as a few servants rushed to hand us swords. I copied the stretches he did, tossing the weapon a bit to get a feel for it. “Now first lesson.”

“Okay, what is—OW!” I shouted, the demon stepping forward and shoving the blade into my arm and cutting it open. “What the fuck, Tom?!”

“You will heal wherever you’re hurt. Some places take longer to heal than others. As long as you have eternal life, you can’t be killed. Most of the time your immortal gem is located inside your heart, so try to protect that area whenever possible. Someone has to pull it out on purpose, you can’t cut it out.” He spoke, sort of like he was reciting something. I blinked and looked to watch my arm patch the skin back together and the black blood completely gone. I moved and wiggled all my joints on my arm before looking to the prince again.

“Awesome,” I said mostly to myself. I heard the other snort before laughing. “The point is that you don’t have to worry about actually hurting me also to demonstrate, wherever one mate is hurt, the same location of the injury the other will feel itching. This is because of the bond, we use each other to balance ourselves. Plus don’t go easy on me, you need to be able to defend yourself if we are ever under attack by anyone.”

I nodded, looking at the sword once more before rushing forward to swing at him. Metal clashed and I could see the eye roll from the other. “You’re supposed to catch your opponent off guard.” He pointed the sword to my chest before, his tail wrapped around my one leg and yanked hard enough to make me fall flat on my back. “Nobody is gonna be scared of you if you can’t even make one blow.”

I felt like hours passed, me charging the prince and him easily knocking me down flat on my back. I was tired of it. If I’m gonna lay down this much you outta fuck me. I heard him laugh, standing up and shoving the sword into his stomach. Tom grinned, pulling it out and glancing at me. “I think we’re done with that for the day.” I groaned as I followed him back inside the castle. It‘s gonna be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter you guys. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments and I appreciate you all so much. I started a new job but I really want to upload at least once a week. I don’t know how long the story is but I hope you guys still like it. ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Nightmares and Nightlife

_Black hearts sat upon her cheeks, those delicate birthmarks now scorched with darkness. The wand that had once been beautiful and so whimsical was now a long sword, the obsidian blade glowing from the fire. How did we get here?_

_I had been sitting upon Tom’s lap as he was on the plush red throne. Dahlia had stood there in front of us, talking about her day and how her parents took her to this dimensions that had magic carpets and genies. There was a crash and commotion coming from what sounded like miles away._

_“My king! My king! An intruder has breached the castle, they’re slaughtering guards as we speak! They have magic!” A shorter demon named Varian alerted, running in as he spoke. It was a pause, I was positive the world actually stopped in that moment. Why? Things had been going so well. It was almost perfect._

_I was dangling over the demon king’s shoulder before I could open my mouth to think. Dahlia was right behind, sprinting with him for our lives. There was a defense plan in place, but we also knew how to protect ourselves if it came to that. For now we were locked in the safe room._

_Who do you think it is?_

_**Who else!!** _

_No, it couldn’t be. She wouldn’t do that._

_There was a knock on the other side of the door, we all looked at one another before there was a barrage of bangs on the door before it flew off the hinges, settling in the middle of the room and smoking. A purple light illuminated the room, coming off a sword shaped item. The second the culprit of this chaos stepped into the room, my heart dropped. Long blonde hair chopped off at the shoulders, black hearts on her cheeks, glowing purple eyes, black skater dress, black knee high boots, fishnet tights, and black horns sitting on top of her head._

_“Star?!” The words fell from my mouth so easily, my eyes in disbelief, and my heart dropping. Tom was shooting fire at her, it hit her but she kept walking straight over to us._

_“Such a shame it had to come to this, Marco.” The voice I used to know was now so cold and filled with venom. I was terrified, feet glued in place as she grabbed the demon beside me. A wicked grin painted her face, blood dripping down her teeth. “If I can’t have you...”_

_There was a brief pause before an excruciating growl mixed scream filled the room, making my ears sting. “…Then nobody can.” The body of the man I loved crumpled to the floor as the now unfamiliar girl stood there triumphantly holding a massive ruby. Black blood seeped into the red carpet, my eyes glued to the hole torn in his chest. I couldn’t breathe, this couldn’t be happening._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees beside the king I loved so deeply. My heart split into pieces as I felt warm tears rushing down my face. I saw red, green fire filling the room around me. It singed everything except the two girls and the corpse in front of me. I was gasping for air as the world spun around me. I collapsed onto Tom, screaming as loud as I could but nothing escaping my throat._

-present-

“Marco!!” I could feel someone shaking me, tears running over my cheeks and a scream quickly dying off as I slowly awoke. I opened my eyes to a very frantic, concerned Tom hovering overtop of me. I blinked a few times, remembering my dream and then practically jumping onto the other. “shhh, baby, it was only a dream.”

“Tom,” I gasped out, death-gripping onto the demon as I tried to ground myself. I’m here. It’s okay. Tom’s okay. I’m okay. It wasn’t real. It was just a nightmare. Everything’s fine. I tried to shake the scene from my head, the lilac-skinned boy dead in front of me. The tears slowly stilled to a stop and my heart rate returned to a normal level.

It was seemingly hours of silence, me focusing on the other who was holding me. I pulled back reluctantly, loosening the grip I had around him.

What if there really is a war? Things aren’t good between us and Star. **Star may be mad but I don’t think she’s irrational enough to start a war over you being happy here.** I don’t know. I told her I never wanted to see her again. **You didn’t mean it, you were just angry. People say stupid shit when they’re angry.** What if I meant it? I am really tired of her being selfish and everything only ever being about her. Even if this marriage did make my life better, she still forced me into it to get things her way.

“Marco, you’re overthinking. It was a bad dream, it doesn’t have to mean anything. If you really think there’s a chance for war, why don’t you go talk to Star?” Tom asked, sighing as he laid his head on my shoulder and continued to rub circles in my back. “I think you’re just stressing over the coronation. It’s in one day after all, it’s okay to be nervous. Demons can be judgmental and this does make everything more real.. why don’t you relax and let me take you on a date? We can have a nice day just us, and I’m sure you’ll feel much better after that.”

“Really? Come on, how could we even go out on a date.. Dave has had strict plans scheduled and didn’t want us to leave the castle until all these events died down. It’s the coronation then some celebration and then meetings and then other stuff I can’t recall. My brain feels like mush.” I protested, the reminder of all what was going on making my head all over again. I had stayed up late, nose in an book written by the one mortal in his history who had become a prince-consort.

**You’re just proving my point, you need a break and to get your mind off all this king bullshit. Somewhere to destress and relax.**

“Fine, but you have to figure it out with Dave.” I watched the grin spread across the demon’s face, his ears perking up as he seemingly woke up. He sprinted from the room, footsteps disappearing down the hallway. I groaned, flopping back on the massive bed. Tom had pulled me from the library early in the morning, having caught me dozing off, head laying on the book. I had protested about needing to learn how to be better, how to prove my ex best friend wrong. He had ignored them and coerced me into the overly soft bed. I was out the second I closed my eyes. Man I really couldn’t believe how much I had grown to like the boy. It had just been a couple days, maybe a week or so. It felt like months had gone by between us. Maybe it was because every moment with him seemed longer than it was. Stupid how quick I had fallen so hard for him.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up for your date, princess,” Dahlia said with a laugh, arriving in the doorway. She had become a friend as well, sticking around at times and picking on us whenever given the chance. It was easy to trust the demoness. She reminded me of Star in all the good ways, but she was far more serious and composed. She wasn’t selfish, or even close to as reckless. Actually she reminded me more of Tom.

“How did-“ I started but was cut off by the girl laughing, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the closet.

“I was in the throne room when our beloved Prince barged in. And he gave me specific orders. So come on.” She grinned, picking out some things before tugging me closer to her. My measurements were taken about ten times in the last four days, the coronation dress had to be perfect according to Dave. Not to mention that he wanted to order more clothes for me to wear more on the daily. I kinda liked the whole lack of gender roles. It was mostly about your personal character and I had to admit that I did like indulging in more traditional girlish things.

“Wait, so Dave was just okay with it?” I asked, getting changed into the outfit that Dahlia picked out for me. I heard her snort and glanced at her rolling her eyes.

“Hell no, he was pissed at even the suggestion of you two doing something other than coronation practice. But Thomas went off on Dave and sort of showed him that he was doing it anyway.” She explained with a shrug, laughing as she spoke. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him standing up for me. I hadn’t considered how stressed I really was. I just really really wanted to be a good king or queen or whatever. Which meant doing everything perfectly, and getting frustrated when I messed up slightly.

I walked outside, fussing with the black lace sleeves of the shirt. I wore a top that sort of flowed, the sleeves were lace flowers, the shirt itself was plain black, form fitting skinny jeans with rips down the front of them, converse to top it off, and she had done some simple makeup on me. Tom stood beside the familiar carriage he built long ago. He wore a frayed skull tee, skinny jeans, and boots. It felt kinda surreal that he looked so normal. Around the castle it was fancy and prestige outfits at most times. It almost seemed as normal as we used to be when we hung out as friends.

“Where are we going?” I asked, his purple hand interlocking in mine and pulling me into the carriage. Tom simply smirked, tapping his finger against his lips as he sat down. I rolled my eyes, pouting as I took my own seat. It didn’t take long for us to arrive and the demon to pull me out of the carriage. It was dark, the walls reminding me of a sort of cave but made out of obsidian instead of stone.

“I used to come here to relax or escape the castle,” Tom spoke, red eyes growing a little sparkle in them. I squeezed his hand, enjoying the silent thump of our footsteps and being this close to the prince. As soon as we got close enough to glowing orange, I was blown away by the scenery. Waterfalls of gleaming molten rock dripping into ponds overflowing with lava. The sound of flowing water and quiet hiss of steam was the only thing you could really hear. The place was far from deserted, demons lurked here and there but they all kept to themselves and were quiet. It was tranquil, the bright orange glow mixed red and yellow together and you could almost see where they weren’t yet blended perfectly.

“Whoa,” I breathed out, not noticing the other had let go of my hand in favor of his arms sneaking around my waist. A soft kiss was planted on my forehead and I couldn’t help but smile more. I felt like I was the one melting, not the lava. It was gorgeous, truly, and all my worries finally left my mind. It was just me and Tom looking at the flowing magma. There wasn’t a coronation to practice or rules to memorize or books to balance and walk properly; there was just slow movements and silence.

I love it here, thank you. **I love you, Marco.** I love you more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and giving this story love. I genuinely appreciate all of you so much. It makes me so happy and hopeful to know I made your day or you look forward to the updates or anything along those lines. I’m sorry this update was a bit late, I’ve been working every day and been in a bit of a rough patch. I may not be the best writer but thank you guys. I can’t believe the amount of love I’ve gotten.


End file.
